Devil In A Miniskirt
by superkappa
Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (1/?)

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice?

A/N: For some reason, this idea wouldn't leave my head, so I finally gave in and wrote it. I'm a little unsure of whether to continue it or not, so any feedback I could get would be greatly appreciated.

"Elle, I really don't think is the best idea you've had" Bob drawled out in a less than approving tone. He didn't even bother looking up the papers he working on as they talked, as if his mind was already made up.

"But I know him better than Candince Daddy, I know Sylar better than anyone else. If anyone can control him, it's me" She insisted, one hand on her hip now. "I know his weaknesses. I know what makes Gabriel _tick_. Do you really think even with the Shanti virus, he's going to be harmless? You need someone who can control him. That can be me Daddy. I did this."

"But we need someone to go after Peter Petrelli in-"

"Send someone else. You and I both knew Sylar is a much harder to control force than Peter could ever hope to be" Her voice came out a little more bitter than she would have liked. Was she still sore that Peter had played with her feelings, led her own? Perhaps just a bit. But it didn't matter now. There was only one boy she wanted to go after right now. The one she had helped destroy a year ago.

"Do you promise not to disappoint me Elle?" Her father asked, giving her a sharp look. "We can't have him getting away like Peter did. We don't even want him here when he awakes. We'll be taking you both far away, and once you've confirmed that his powers are really gone, that the virus really has worked on him, you'll bring him back here. Is that understood? There is no room for mistakes. He's a murderer, remember that Elle. You made him this way, and now I'm making it your job to keep him under control. Under no circumstances are you to let him get away, is that clear? If he escapes, you might as well not come back, you'll be on your own.

Elle took a sharp inhale of air, trying to steady herself. That idea of being on her own, of not being with the company, it terrified. It was that threat that caused her to betray Gabriel in the first place, and it was that threat which would cause her to keep a good eye on him now. She wouldn't let her daddy down. "Of course Daddy," She finally replied, giving him a smile that was only a little bit forced. "You can count on me. Where are you going to be sending us anyways?"

"Central America. Far from where he could hurt anyone of importance"

"But Daddy, that place is all dirty and sweaty and gross" She wrinkled her nose a little in digust.

"Well then, you had better pack lightly, hadn't you?"

"Yes, Daddy" Elle turned and made her way out of his office, stopping once she was in the hall. "I love you Daddy"

The only sound she got in response was the closing of a door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sylar gasped wildly for air as he looked around his surroundings. Last he remembered, he was being stabbed at Kirby Plaza. But wherever this was…it was definitely not Kirby Plaza. It was a cold, isolated shack. He looked down at himself, wincing in pain. He had stitches that were barely being held together and an IV in him. Why would anyone bother saving him anyways? But he didn't have much more time to think when he heard a voice he never thought he would again.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Elle purred from the chair she was sitting in. She looked nothing like the girl next door he remembered, wearing a skin tight denim mini skirt and a white tank top, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "I was beginning to think maybe you were Sleeping Beauty and I'd have to kiss you to wake you up" Her voice was teasing, almost daring him to make an action.

He sat up, wincing in pain as he did so. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" He held his hand up, trying to choke her with his powers…only to find them not working. Why wasn't his telekinesis working? "Why isn't my power working?"

Elle clucked her tongue, setting the magazine she had been reading down on a table now. "Now, now Gabriel, don't over stimulate yourself. You're still in recovery. It's not every day that someone survives being run through with a samurai sword you know."

Sylar growled at the use of his real name, grabbing the petite blonde by her arm and pulling her close now. "My name is Sylar and I want some answers"

Elle smirked, watching him wince and pull away as she sent a bolt of electricity up his arm, causing him to let go. "Now, now Gabriel, I think you ought remember who's in charge here. The people I work for want to help you, but first you have to focus on recovering. And then I can help you get your powers back, do you like the sound of that?"

"Why should I trust you?" He hissed, lying back down. His whole body ached. Even if he wanted to try to make a run for it, he doubted he would get very far. And without his powers, she definitely had the upper hand. He knew he should have taken that pretty little power of hers back when he had the chance. But back then, he had been too shocked by her betrayal to even fathom hurting her. Six months later, however, he was much more inclined to the idea. "You betrayed me once, bringing that boy in like bait. Making me think I could be normal, and then running away as soon as it got too real for you," He accused, his eyes glaring nothing but hate for her. How could he have seen her as an angel? It was clear to him now that she was nothing more than a devil in a mini skirt. A beautiful devil, but a devil none the less.

"It's true," she conceded, leaning in to brush some of his hair back, sparking him lightly as she did so. "You have no reason in the world to trust me, _Gabriel_, but until you get better, I don't see what choice you have. In the meantime," She got up with a little bit of a stretch. "What do you want for breakfast? We have frozen waffles and some sausage, but that's about the most I can accomplish."

"I'm going to kill you the first chance I get, you know that, right?" He threatened.

And to that, she simply laughed. "You can _try._"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 2)

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 2: _"I should just kill you here and make a run for it. You've never done anything but lie Elle. You made me a monster, why should I trust you now? I might have been foolish back then, but I am not foolish now"_

"You call this breakfast?" He snapped, pushing his form around the burnt waffles and half cooked sausage. A child could have made something better than this. He knew he certainly could have. Apparently that had been something else she had lied about, her cooking abilities. That peach pie she had brought to him all those months ago, it was probably store bought. He wasn't sure why he was mildly disappointed to discover this, but it was. Was anything he had seen of her back then real?"

Elle looked up from her cup of coffee, in the midst of adding packet upon packet of sugar into it. "I told you, I'm not good at the whole domestic thing. There were always cooks at the Company who took care of things like that."

"You work for the Company?" He snarled in anger, his distrust of her only growing. How could she just sit there, with that satisfied smug little smile on her lips? He wanted to crush, destroy her, wipe that smile from her lips. Didn't she realize who she was messing with?

"Who do you think rescued you?" She asked simply, adding in some flavored creamer to her coffee now. It was becoming more cream and sugar that it was coffee. Just how she liked it. "I have to say though, I'm rather impressed. We didn't expect you to wake up as soon as you did. Not after eight surgeries."

"You still haven't explained why my powers aren't working" He snapped as he brought a hand up, trying to bring the cup of coffee to him telekinetically. "You've seen me do it before, Elle, you know I can make things move with my mind!" His voice was getting desperate; he couldn't help but feel panicked. He couldn't go back to be normal again. He needed his powers. They made him special. He couldn't be just the watchmaker again. Not now, not ever.

Elle clucked her tongue, getting up from her seat now to make her way over to Sylar, placing what seemed to be a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I told you before, _Gabriel."_ He flinched at that, the mocking way she kept saying his old name. Reminding of that bumbling fool he had been when they met before. Every time she said it he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck, choke her and prove to her that he wasn't Gabriel anymore. She had killed Gabriel the day he killed Trevor.

"Until you fully recover, your powers won't come back to you. When bodies go through extreme injuries, the section that controls powers shut down in order to recover quicker. It's a self defense mechanism." A perfectly practiced lie coming out of her perfectly glossed little lips. Like she was going to tell him that her father had injected him with the Shanti virus. She wasn't dumb. She knew better than to think he was harmless just because he was powerless. Desperation could make even the weakest of lambs dangerous. And that's why she had been the better choice. She could fight back, if need be. What could Candice do? Create illusions? Not a very good skill when it came to defense.

"Why should I believe a word you say?" He snapped, turning to face her now, a hand going up to her neck, crushing his large fingers over her tiny frame. "I should just kill you here and make a run for it. You've never done anything but lie Elle. You made me a monster, why should I trust you now? I might have been foolish back then, but I am not foolish now"

Elle hissed, grabbing his arm with one of her own, sending a large electric shock up his arm, causing him to cry out and let go. She gasped for air, rubbing her neck lightly. "You should trust be because I'm all you have right now Gabriel. Even if you ran, you wouldn't get far. So you're going to have to get over yourself and trust me or you're not going to make it. I can guarantee it." She cupped her hand, a ball of electricity forming within it. "As for making you a monster, I never made you kill him," She pointed out, crackling the blue light a little more before letting it die down.

"You brought him to me like bait, taunting me, calling him special," He hissed, holding his arm in pain. God, if only he had his powers. If only he could show her what she could really do. She wouldn't be so sure of herself now. He'd get her on her knees, beg for mercy, beg for forgiveness, and then he would kill her, taking that pretty power she liked taunting him with. The idea of getting inside of her head, seeing how someone like her really worked, nothing excited him more.

"But it was still your choice, _Gabriel_," She pointed out with another smug look on her face. "There's always a choice, and you didn't have to give in. I don't have the power to control someone's body. I didn't make you do it. You chose to become that, you chose to kill him as you chose to kill everyone you did afterwards. Be mad at me for lying to you, leading you on, that's fine. But don't blame me for what isn't my fault. There's always a choice. You could have gone after me, demanded the truth, but instead you decided it was better to stay there and kill him."

"You could have stopped me, you could have done something, anything, but you ran like the little chicken shit cow-"

Elle rolled her eyes a little. "If you remember correctly, I did try to stop you from killing him. I even risked showing my own power to do so, knowing that you might just turn on me and take my power instead, and it wasn't enough. You made your choices. No one made them for you. I'm not saying you need to feel guilty, but take ownership for what you've done. You think I've never killed anyone? I've probably done it for less reason than you ever did, but I'd never say it was anyone's fault from but my own. I made my choices and you made yours. You decided being special, getting that power, was much more important than being Gabriel. But now you're powerless, and injured, and whether you like it or not, I'm the only one who cares enough to be here to help you. So you better suck it up and get over it, because it's going to be a hell out a lot easier if you do." In all honesty, she still felt guilty, just a little, over how things had gone down that night. She had wished she could have saved him, because maybe then she could have saved herself, but it wasn't enough. They were both too messed up. They could never be the girl next door and the watch maker who loved her. She wasn't that naïve anymore.

So maybe all they could be at this point was a prisoner and his captor. For now, that would have to do.

"Fine," He conceded. "But this is only temporary. A truce. As soon as I get my powers back, I swear to god, I'm going to kill you."

To that Elle simply smiled, making her way back to her own seat at the table now, taking a sip of her coffee before replying. "Oh _Gabriel,_" She cooed in a voice that was both teasing and mocking. "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted."

He groaned a little, closing his eyes. For a second, he thought he would have been better off dead from his wounds than powerless and stuck with her. After a minute or two he opened his eyes, looking over to her. "As lovely as reminiscing with you is, what are we supposed to do until I'm better? This place seems like it has the bare minimums."

"Well, I'd say we could screw, but that would probably reopen your wounds" He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. But he couldn't give it too much thought before she dug into her purse, pulling out a pack of cards.

"How do you feel about Go Fish?" She asked with a smile that seemed different than her smirks and grins earlier. Almost childish.

Perhaps he could find a use for her yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 3)

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 3: Sylar and Elle play cards, and Elle gets a phone call.

Author's note: This chapter is kind of short, I know. I've been having major writer's block on both my stories, and I figured even something short would be better than nothing at all. I promise, I'll write more next time.

"Do you have any threes?" Sylar asked, wondering how they were on the third round of this stupid childish game already. And then he remembered. She had won one game, and then he won the next, and then they had decided on a tie breaker, because neither one could stand the idea of being even.

"Go Fish" She chirped taking another candy out of the bag on the table. When Sylar had asked her about that earlier she had explained to him that an invisible friend of hers had once taught her to play where whenever you told someone to Go Fish, you got a piece of candy. He had given her a crazy look at that, but decided not to question it. He didn't really want to know just how crazy Elle really was.

"Do you have any Jacks?" Elle asked, smirking to herself now. She only needed one more, and then she would win.

"Here" He grumbled, handing her the Jack.

Elle let out an excited squee, clapping her hands together. "I win!" She cheered, fist pumping in the air. "Do you want to try another round, or do you admit that I'm the best?"

Sylar raised a brow at her. She was strange. She could be snarky and threatening one minute, and then silly and playful like a child the next. Which one was the real act? He really couldn't stand how hard she was to read sometimes. He shook his head, throwing his cards down before crossing his arms over his chest. "No thanks. I've had enough of playing children's games"

Elle just laughed at that. "You're just saying that because I won this time and you didn't~"

He grunted in response, knowing that if he replied she would only keep gloating.

She was about to say something else when her phone went off, playing an annoying pop tune. She fished it out of her pocket, frowning a little. She turned to Sylar, holding up a ball of electricity. "If you even think to try anything, I'll kill you" She threatened before making her way into the kitchen to take her call, trying to speak in a hushed tone.

Sylar raised a brow at her behavior, glad the place was so small, suddenly. Even without his enhanced hearing working, it wouldn't be too hard to eavesdrop. Whoever was calling, she wasn't exactly happy about it. Maybe this was something he could use to his advantage.

"Daddy." Her voice was much younger sounding as she talked. "No, of course we can't come back yet." She frowned, placing a hand on her hip. "He just woke up. He's not ready to travel by plane yet." There was a biting of her lip. "Well, maybe if _someone _had supplied me with more sedatives, we wouldn't have to worry about that, would we, Daddy?" A pause, and her voice changed. "No. I didn't mean. I'm sorry. I just…I can handle it okay. You don't have to send anyone to help me. He's nothing I can't handle. I told you Daddy, I'm the best one for this job." She smiled a little, like a small child who had finally received the praise they were craving. "That's right. I won't let you down" And with that, Elle closed her phone, stuffing it back into her pocket before making her way back to the table, glaring at Sylar as she did so.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?"

Sylar just gave her a smug grin, shrugging his shoulders a little. "It's a small place we're in. And you get loud when you're upset." He paused for a moment, thinking over his words before continuing. "So that's what got you into all of this? Daddy?"

She huffed a little, sending a little shock into the back of his head as she walked past him and into her own seat. "That's none of your business, _Gabriel_" She snapped.

He bristled at that use of his real name, but shrugged it off. He wasn't going to fall for her games right now. Not when she was weak. This was his chance to see how easy she'd be to manipulate. To see just how vulnerable she was really. She had played to his weaknesses once, so now it was time for him to return the favor. "I'm taking that as a yes. Tell me; was he proud when you came back from that trip? When you told him how you turned saved a man's life, only to turn him into a monster? Did he give you a pat on the head for a job well done?"

Elle bristled a little more, cupping one of her hands, letting it crackle with tiny bolts and sparks. "If I were you, I would stop talking before I make you stop talking. You don't know me, so don't even try to act like you do." She had begged Bennet to talk to her father, to try to reconsider the plans with Gabriel, but no one had listened to her. She hadn't had a choice. If she had betrayed the company, she would have been on her own, no Daddy, no job, no money, no skills, no anything. Being an agent was all she knew how to do. But he never would understand. How could he?

Sylar just laughed a little, leaning back in his chair. He had gotten under her skin. Good. If he was going to be stuck with her in the middle of nowhere, injured and powerless, the least he could get out of it was some entertainment. She was so different from the girl he had met back in his shop; it was almost like meeting a different person. He'd never guess from how she was acting right now that she was such a good actress. But looks could be deceiving. He himself was a prime example of that. "Do you always threaten people when they hit a nerve?" He taunted, raising a brow at her. "You know, you're not nearly as tough as you've been acting."

She snorted a little at that. "Yeah, well neither are you" She let the sparks die, setting her hand down on the table once more. "So I guess that makes us even."

"We will, never, ever be even Elle," He insisted, his voice growing darker now. "You destroyed my life, and when I get my powers back, I'm going to take yours. I bet that electricity of yours comes in handy. You sure seem to find plenty of uses for it, and I know I'm cleverer than you are. So you can only image what I could do with it."

"Yeah, that's assuming you get your powers back at all."

Sylar stood up, eyes widening, and when he spoke, it was more growls than words. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Elle eeped, covering up her mouth. Shit. She wasn't supposed to say that.

If she didn't come up with a lie quick, Daddy was going to _kill_ her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 4)

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 4: Elle tries to distract Sylar from the subject of if and when he might get his powers back.

Sylar stalked towards her, his eyes growing darker with each step. "What exactly did you mean by _if_ I get my powers back?" He growled, slamming his hands down on the table in front of her. "You told me that as soon as my wounds healed, they'd come back. Were you lying to me again, Elle? Is this just another one of your pretty lies, like telling me I was special? What's really going on here? I want the truth."

Elle took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, despite feeling rather like a cornered animal in the moment. Her wheels were turning with another lie already, because she knew there was no way she could tell him about the Shanti virus. That would just make things go from bad to worse. And she didn't want to have to kill him, which is what would happen if he seriously tried to kill her, which she had no doubt he would try if he knew the truth. "Well," She gave him a sheepish smile. "There's a slight chance that they might not come back. Sometimes after such grievous injuries, powers can't resurface due to the brain damage caused by being that close to death."

"A chance?" He growled dangerously, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her in close, sneering in her face. He had a feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth here. "And just how big of a chance is it? What the hell am I supposed to do if they'd don't come back, Elle? What happens to me then?"

"Then we'll go see a geneticist Daddy just hired. I'm sure he can help you, this Suresh is suppos-"

"Mohinder?" He asked curiously. "Mohinder is working for the company now?"

Elle blinked a little in confusion. "You know him?" She hadn't met the man yet, merely knew of him from the little her father told her.

Sylar smirked darkly, finally letting go of her wrist. "I killed his father. His father was just like you, lying and telling me I was special, but then he betrayed me too. After killing Trevor, I tried to get his help again, but he didn't want anything to do with me. So I killed him. And then I tricked his son, Mohinder into thinking I was one of my victims so he could lead me to more powers. So yes, I guess you could say I know him."

Elle just smiled a little at that, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I overlooked that part when I was going over the details of your scalping in the file they gave me." She paused for a moment before smirking a little and asking him, "Is he as cute as he is in pictures as he is in real life? He looks like he could be a lot of fun. Like some sort of lost puppy or something."

Sylar rolled his eyes at that. What did that have to do with anything? They were supposed to be talking about his powers, not what poor sap she was going to screw over next. "I wouldn't know. But I guess he's good looking enough if you like that holier than thou sort."

Elle grinned, rising to her feet now as she approached Sylar. "Good, because it would be a shame if someone as good looking as you were gay." She raised a brow, turning to make her way towards the door that led into the kitchen.

He growled, following her, trying to ignore the small voice inside his head that cheered with _she thinks you're good looking_. He wasn't stupid lovesick Gabriel anymore. Why should he care what she did or didn't think of him and his appearance? It was irrelevant now. "I'm not gay. We weren't even friends" He shot back, coming out a little more defensive than he had planned to.

"Really? But to lead him on like that, the two of you must have been _close_," she teased with a playful smirk. She knew she had control of the situation again, and she couldn't help but feel relief at that. The less he demanded out of her about the truth of the situation, the better.

"I'm telling, we weren't gay." He snapped. Why did it matter what she thought? It's not like he had much interest in anymore since she had betrayed him. Sure, he might have flirted with a woman or two to get what he wanted, but nothing seriously. He didn't need romance or any of that sort of bullshit in his life, but that didn't mean he had started playing for the other team. If he was going to get involved with someone, it would definitely be a woman.

Elle just laughed more. This was almost too easy. He was completely fixated on this turn of conversation. Good. That worked out much better for her. She shrugged her shoulders a little, tugging a stray strand of her hair behind her ear now. "I wouldn't blame you if you turned to men after me. I mean, what woman could compare to me?" She asked confidently. "I'm one of a kind, and after I left you sought comfort in a handsome dark skinned man, only being able to win him over with lies. It's almost tragic really, like something I might see in a movie." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know the kind. The ones they show late at night on channels like Cinemax."

He grabbed her by her shoulders, slamming her into the wall. His eyes were dark and clouded and his breathing was shallow. He could feel the pain from his wounds resurfacing, but for now, he was doing his best to ignore it. "I told you already. I don't like men. I don't like cocks, and I certainly never sought out comfort in Mohinder's arms. I like women. I always have, and despite what you or anyone else has done to me, that's not going to change, so you can just shut up about it already, okay? It's getting real old and annoying quick."

"I think the lady doth protest too much" She teased with a smirk.

Sylar tightened his grip on her arms, pushing her up against the wall. He growled and pressed his lips against her, the kiss angrier and provoked than anything else. If she was going to keep calling him gay and play with him like some stupid toy, he was going to go ahead and prove her wrong.

Elle's eyes became wide as soon as his lips were shoving themselves on top of hers, his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth.

She had been expecting a lot of things from taunting him like that, but that? That she had not been expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 5)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 5: Elle has to treat Sylar's wounds after they reopen during their kiss.

Elle didn't quite know what to do in response as Sylar forced his tongue into her mouth. Part of her wanted to kiss him back, because despite the circumstances, there was still something that felt so _right_ about the kiss, but she knew better than that. She couldn't let herself get attached to him. Not again. The stakes were too high. So she did the only thing she could. She placed her hand on his chest and sent a blast of electricity into him.

Sylar cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, biting his own tongue as did so. He looked down as his wounds began to bleed once more before looking back up to her, his eyes dark and angry. "You little bitch. You call that helping me?" He hissed in anger, staggering to stay standing in spite of the pain. Between the blast and whatever she had given him before finally beginning to wear off he was in so much pain he could barely stand it.

"It's called self defense, jack ass" She snapped in annoyance, brushing some of her hair away. She grabbed him by the arm and began roughly dragging him to the back where the bed was. She was going to have to retreat his wounds now. What a pain. "I wasn't about to just stand around and let you sexually assault me"

Sylar winced in pain as she pushed him down on the bed. "I wasn't sexually assaulting you, I just proving a point. Nothing more, nothing less. The last thing I want to do is have sex with you, so you can get that idea out of your head right now. Don't flatter yourself."

Somehow, she didn't quite believe him. Part of her almost didn't want to believe him. But those were old feelings, left over from when she had met him when he was Gabriel, and things were different now, and she knew better than to let her feelings get in the way of her job. "Don't worry, I won't" She replied sarcastically, grabbing the sedatives and supplies. She was going to have to sew things back up. Thank god basic wound treatment was part of Company Training 101. She took up a syringe, filling it with the sedatives her father and the company had supplied her with, jabbing it into his arm a little more roughly than she had to.

Sylar winced in pain, glaring at her. "That hurts."

She rolled her eyes, finishing up the injection. "Well, all the rest of it is going to hurt a lot more without that, so you're going to have to stop being such a baby about everything. It's your own fault we even have to go through all of this in the first place."

"What?" He tried to sit up to glare at her but cried out in pain again and lied back down. God, how drugged up had he been before? Stings like a bitch didn't even begin to cover the pain he was in. "How is it my fault that you blasted me and reopened my wounds? Last I checked, that seemed like something that would fall under the category of your fault."

"If you hadn't started roughhousing, I wouldn't have had to fight back. It's that simple. You dug your own grave." She couldn't help but smile a little sadistically as he cried out in pain while she cleaned the wounds out. "God, for a serial killer you really are a baby, you know that, don't you? You shouldn't dish out what you can't take"

"You must love getting tortured then," He sneered at her, trying to keep his mind focused. He had to find a way to take her down. That kiss, it hadn't meant anything, it had just been a moment of weakness, nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't naïve Gabriel anymore. He knew better than to trust a woman like her. She was nothing but trouble. She had destroyed him once, he'd be damned if he let her do it again.

"But of course," She smirked as she began sewing up a new set of stitches. "My favorite is when my hands are cuffed behind him and I'm being spanked and told what a bad, naughty girl I've been. That's my favorite kind of torture."

For a second he could picture it, her bent over a bed, wearing nothing but a collar and hand cuffs. Submissive. It was an appealing image, but he shook it away from his head. "And who's crazy enough to try something like that with you?" He countered, smirking as he remembered her weakness from before. "Is it Daddy? Is that why you're so devoted to him, because he's the only one willing to touch a crazy bitch like you? You sounded close, but I never would have imagined you were tha-"

Elle pulled the stitches harder than she had to now, cutting him off. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "Don't you ever talk about my father that way, do you hear me? He's not some kind of sick pervert."

"You almost sound disappointed." Nothing made him happier then to see her upset like that. She had destroyed his life, any pain he could cause her was just retribution. "Tell me, when you're in bed with a guy, do you call them Daddy? Does that help you?"

"I wouldn't know," She muttered, her mood shifting suddenly. "I've only had sex with one guy. Guess you're right. No one's crazy enough to try something like that with me, well except the one" Adam had taken her virginity, but he had just been using her, so that ended with him naked on his cell floor, crying in pain after the last time they did it. Peter had kissed her, but it had ended there. She had wanted to back when she first met Gabriel…but that had never come up. They never even kissed before today, and now it was all wrong. So she probably wouldn't get to enjoy sex and romance the way most girls did, she was pretty sure she could live with that. She'd just focus on being the perfect agent, proving herself to her father once and for all. That could be enough, right?

"I was, once." He admitted, realizing what her weakness was now. It was so simple. She just wanted to be love. Like he had. If he could exploit that, he could make sure she helped him get his powers back. Maybe there was hope yet. "You really were beautiful. Like an angel. Much prettier than the girl I had dated back in high school. She broke up with me a week before the prom, saying that she couldn't be seen at such an event with the son of a watchmaker." He could provide these little embarrassing truths if it made himself look vulnerable to her. "You know that night you came with the ziti, I thought if I played my cards right I could make love to you. My own perfect angel." He laughed softly. "But things turned out a little differently."

Elle's face faltered at that. Was he telling the truth, was he being sincere? It was so hard to tell. It's not like she had never imagined what would have happened if she hadn't brought Trevor that night. She imagined his hands being soft, gently, determined to make her work right, just like the mechanics of a clock. She imagined lying in his arms, feeling loved. But she had been a coward, she had betrayed him, and either one of them dwelling on what could have been wasn't any good now.

She filled up a glass of water and handed him a couple of pills. "These will help you sleep through the night."

And then she turned and headed into the other bedroom, sighing softly. This job was turning out to be harder than she had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 6)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 6: Sylar cooks breakfast and parental issues are discussed.

Author's Note: Kind of a short chapter this time, sorry.

The next morning Sylar woke up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. He got up, surprised not to feel too much pain as he did so. She must have shot him up with more pain killers while he was sleeping. Or something. He made his way to the kitchen, raising a brow as he watched the usually calm and collected Elle cursing at a pain, splattered with what appeared to be pancake batter over her shirt.

"You really are hopeless at this, aren't you?" He commented, taking the cooking instruments out of her hand. "Get out of the kitchen. I'll make the rest. I don't feel like dying of food poisoning this morning."

Inwardly, Elle was kind of relieved. She was horrible in the kitchen, but she didn't want to admit that to him. So she puffed out her chest, pretending to be offended as she headed into the bedroom to change into unstained clothes. She came out wearing a tight red halter top and a silver mini skirt. Her hair was pulled into another ponytail (it really was too hot in that country for her taste) and on her neck hung a tiny gold cross that didn't fit her at all. "When did you learn how to cook anyways?" She asked, sitting down in the chair, crossing one leg over another as she watched him cook.

"You learn to teach yourself these things when your mother's idea of a good meal is a tuna sandwich" He replied dryly, piling the pancakes onto a plate before moving onto the bacon. It hurt, moving around like this, but it beat trying to eat more of her horrible cooking. "What about you?" He asked, smirking a little as he glanced over at her. "How come Mommy never taught you to cook?" It had seemed curious to him that with as much as she talked about her father, she hadn't mentioned her mother once. Was she dead, gone, or just as bad as her father seemed to be? Any of those answers could be useful for him to know.

Elle frowned, throwing a small ball of lightening at him about the question. "How's your mother doing, Gabriel?" She sneered. "That must have been a great last visit, stabbing her with scissors like that. She must have been so proud of you, her perfect special boy."

Sylar's eyes narrowed at her, his body tensing as she brought that up. That had not been one of his prouder moments, crouching down and painting in his own mother's blood. If only Hiro had been able to kill him then. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her. She didn't have anything I wanted."

"So it's okay to kill if they have something you want. Pretty powers that make you feel special. Do they replace the love mommy never gave you?" She asked, her words calculated and taunting. She didn't judge him for killing, she did it herself, but he needed to do it for the right reasons. He had let his hunger; his powers control him too much. There was so much more to him than that.

"I thought we were talking about your mother?" His voice was tense, and he was almost desperate to change the subject. "What happened to her? Did you scare her off with those special little sparks of yours? Sounds like you could have used more of a mother's touch, what with that Electra complex you have going on."

"A what complex?" Of all the things the doctors had told her was wrong with her over the years that was one she hadn't heard. Or didn't remember hearing about anyways.

Sylar smirked, turning the stove off as he made his way over to the coffee maker. Breakfast wasn't breakfast without coffee. "An Electra complex. It's like the female version of an Oedipus complex. It's usually used for women who have an unhealthy, sexual attachment to their father. You seem to fit the bill on that one."

"I told you my feelings for my father aren't sexual" She snapped, sending another jolt of electricity at him. "Stop trying to make me sound like some sort of sexual deviant; it's really pissing me off."

He laughed a little, and decided to pull out the phrase she had used during their argument over his sexuality. "I think the lady doth protest too much." He knew he should stop provoking her, that he needed to start trying to win her over, but he couldn't help it, it was too easy sometimes.

And with that she was up from her seat, and he could hear the clicks of her heels against the cold concrete floor. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, and before he said anything else, she pressed her lips against him. It was the same as well he kissed her before, harsh and rough, as if she was trying to prove something to him.

He groaned in surprise and without thinking grabbed her by her hips, pulling her closer to him. God, when she was close to him like this, his tongue clashing against hers fiercely that he almost could forget that she was his enemy, someone not to be trusted. It felt so..right wasn't quite the word he was looking for, but damn did it feel _good._ And maybe, that was enough.

But soon enough, she pulled away, sparking him at the end of the kiss, grinning like the devil woman he knew her to be. "Told you I wasn't interested in Daddy" She pulled away making her way to the table, setting it up with the limited silverware and dishes they had.

He stood there, just watching her dumbfoundly. Just when he thought he was beginning to figure her out, she would do something to throw him off again. He didn't know whether he hated that about her or whether that just made her more interesting. He blinked a little as he watched her try to make the place settings. She had the knives and forks all in the wrong place. He smirked a little. "You didn't get out very much, did you?"

Elle frowned. She was sure she had gotten it right from all those movies she watched. She just snorted a little, sitting down, as if she expected him to serve the food. "Well, you better dish things up before it gets cold."

He grinned a little, and began dishing up the plates. She really was a piece of work, more broken than any watch he encountered. He had to admit, he was having fun trying to figure out how to take her apart. He just wished he didn't have the feeling she was trying to do the same to him.

Maybe he was putting too much thought into this. He just had to manipulate her, get out of this hell hole and get his powers back. How intriguing she was didn't matter. Not in the big scheme of things. He knew better than to let it matter again.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 7)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 7: The subject of Elle's mother is brought up again as they eat breakfast.

Author's Note: I reworked and reworked this chapter and I still feel kind of…bleh about it. So comments and/or constructive criticism would be really appreciated. My writer's block has been kind of bad later, so I guess that doesn't help

Elle and Sylar ate most of their meal in silence, enjoying their eggs and pancakes, and the break from constantly bickering with one another. Elle was half way done with her second stack of syrup drenched pancakes when she heard Sylar speak.

"You never answered me before," He stated, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he spoke, as if he was plotting something. Knowing him, he probably was.

Elle just tried to stay neutral for now, giving him a shrug of her shoulders. "Answered about what?"

"Your mother. What happened to her? Where was she when Daddy was training you to be his perfect little sadistic agent?"

She bristled at that, a frown spreading across her lips. "We don't talk about my mother. Not now, not ever."

"And why is that?" He asked cooly, leaning in closer to her now that grin still on his lips, though the look in his eyes was anything but friendly. "Why do we get to talk about my mother, and what I did to her, but I don't even get to hear a thing about yours? That hardly seems fair to me Elle."

Elle just smirked at that, setting her hand on his shoulder before giving him a little shock. "I never said I was fair, _Gabriel_. Now let's end this pointless conversation, shall we?"

"No," He grunted in pain from the shock but he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted so easily. Not by her. "This is clearly something that makes you uncomfortable, and that's exactly why I won't allow it to drop so quickly."

Elle held up her hand, letting it spark with a threat. "I said, drop it, okay?"

"Have I hit a sore spot? Are the memories that bad? Was she even worse than Daddy?" He taunted, leaning in close now. "Why won't you talk about it? Don't you what to remember your dear old mother?"

Elle crossed her arms over her chest, looking more than just a little put off by all this, her voice coming out much sharper than she had intended them to. "I don't remember anything about my mother or what happened to her, okay? I try and try to remember something, anything about her, and my head hurts." He had definitely hit a nerve with this line of questioning.

"Your head hurts when you try to think about her?" Sylar asked with a tilt of his head. He almost felt bad for her. Almost. Then again, if her mother had been anything like his own, perhaps he was better off not knowing. "Doesn't that strike you as odd? That certainly isn't normal. Not by a long shot."

"Of course it strikes me as odd, you idiot, I'm not stupid. I know that trying to recall memories isn't supposed to hurt. But it's just the way it is. It's the way it's always been. It's like there's something up there, blocking me from getting to them. It's always been this way, okay?" She really wished they could talk about something else now. Last thing he needed to know was how messed up in the brain she was.

"Almost like someone took them away from you." He mused, bringing a hand up to brush against her forehead. He wished he could just crack her open, and figure out how she worked, what was wrong with her. But without his powers, cracking her head open wouldn't do him much good. A shame. It had been a while since he had a challenge, as far as broken brains or broken watches went. "What about other parts of your childhood, like when you first manifested?"

"I burnt a house down when I was six, I'm pretty sure that was whenever I first started showing my powers. Everything before that is kind of blurry," Elle pulled away from his touch, going into defensive mode once more.

"But can you be certain? What if you manifested earlier than that? Doesn't it seem strange that you can't remember much before that fire? What if that had something to do with your mother's death?" He sounded almost like he cared; but really, at this point he was just curious. This lapse of memory she was describing was anything but normal, and he wanted to figure it out. "Haven't you ever asked your father about any of this?"

"I've asked Daddy about my mother a few times, okay? But he never wants to talk about it. He says it's better I don't ask so many questions about it."

"And you just listened and stopped asking, is that it?" Sylar asked, his voice almost condescending now.

"Well, what would you have done?" She snapped in annoyance, throwing out a small ball of electricity at him for that question. She really just wanted him to stop. She didn't like not being in control of the situation.

Sylar grunted a little in pain, but he wouldn't allow himself to be dissuaded, not so easily anyways. Not when he had her where he wanted her: vulnerable.

"I would have kept asking, kept searching for the answers. I wouldn't have just given up. Or are you afraid of what you might find out?" He taunted, though there was an undertone of almost understanding to his voice. "Are you afraid that maybe in the long run, Daddy isn't as trustworthy as you think he is? And if you don't have Daddy, you don't have anyone. And even trusting a bad parent is better than not having one at all, isn't it? I know that even with my issues with my mother…I still wish she was alive. My father died years ago. She was all I have. So I can see your dilemma, not wanting to be alone, but don't you deserve the truth, Elle?"

Elle softened despite herself at those words, unsure of what to say in response. She knew on some level, he was right, but what if the truth was something she didn't want to know? Sometimes it seemed like that there some questions that were best left unanswered. She sighed softly. "Can we please talk about something else now?"

Sylar sighed, deciding to let the subject drop, at least for now. But there was a weak spot there, and it would definitely be due for exploring later on. "Alright, there's something else I want to ask anyways. Why did you volunteer to look after me? What makes you think I won't kill you the first chance I get?"

"Because I know you _Gabriel_. The other girl they wanted to send was stupid and foolish, you would have killed her and escaped in no time flat, but I'm better than she is." Elle smirked, placing her hand on her hips before continuing, "Much better. I know how you think, what makes you tick. I knew you back when you were still a watchmaker, when you thought I was an angel with a broken watch. These are all things that put me in the advantage in order to help you."

"And just what do you plan on expecting to help me with? Getting my powers back? What makes you so sure that once I have them I won't rip your head open and steal those pretty little sparks of yours? After all, they do look like they have a million and one uses. I can't wait for the chance to figure out all of them." The look on Sylar's face was anything but nice, a grin spread across his lips and a glint in his eyes.

Whatever vulnerability he had managed to glimpse from Elle earlier seemed to be gone now as she looked up at him with a grin to match his own. "I wouldn't let you. Even if you tried, I know I could stop you. You're not invincible. Besides, when I'm through with you, you won't be taking powers without make a conscious decision about it. See, more than anything, I'm here to teach you."

He raised a brow at that, not sure whether he was supposed to buy what she was selling or not. "And what exactly is it that you're supposed to be teaching me?"

Elle smirked, holding out her palm, allowing blue lightening to dance across it. "You see, I'm here to teach you control. So far, you've gone after victim after victim, barely even caring what the power is, just feasting on that need for power. You let that hunger control you and it keeps you from being so much more than you are. But I'm going to teach you to be different. I'm going to help you learn to control you powers and the hunger behind them, so when you get them back, you can be so much more. Don't you see, _Gabriel_, you can be so much more _special_ than you already are, but as long as you let something else control you, you'll be weak. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

The last thing he wanted to be was weak, but he knew better than to trust her either. But he had discovered another weakness of hers today so that was definitely a plus. And besides…control was never a bad thing to learn. It couldn't hurt to see just what she planned on teaching him. And so he simply nodded his head, smirking in return to her. "No, I guess I wouldn't want that at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 7)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 8: Elle gives Sylar his first lesson in control.

After breakfast was over, Elle had excused herself into the bathroom, taking one of those god aweful woman's magazines in there with her. Sylar rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of running bath water. Wonderful. She'd be in there forever. Not that he really wanted her company or anything, but it sure as hell beat being left alone with his thoughts.

He wondered what her lessons about control were going to entail. Somehow, whatever they were, he doubted they would be normal Company protocol. Not that he really knew much about Company protocol was, but he was pretty sure, whatever it was, she didn't adhere to it anymore than she had to. She didn't seem like the rule following type.

But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts as she came sauntering back into the room. She was wearing a tight red mini dress and her hair was down for once, wet and clinging to her body. If she hadn't looked like the picturesque version of a temptress before, she sure as hell looked like one now.

He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible as he looked up from the table at her, as if her appearance had no effect on him. "So, what lessons do you have in store for me, teacher?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Elle grinned a little, going over to the microwave, setting the timer on it as she glanced over at him. "The first lesson is learning how to wait. Sometimes we can't get what we want right away." She sauntered over toward him now, that grin only spreading across her red stained lips as she kneeled before him. "But waiting often makes it better." And with that, she began undoing the fastenings on his pants. She wrinkled her nose. "You know I have spare clothes for you, right?"

"No, I didn't," He replied with a roll of his eyes, his body tensing at her actions. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to teach you about control, and from what I understand, men learn much better using this head," She stuck her hand down his open pants and into his boxers to grab his member, giving it a squeeze for emphasis. "Much better than the one in their head."

He hissed softly, feeling himself begin to harden in spite of himself. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this. And none of those girls had been nearly as pretty as Elle. Or as bold for that matter. "And how exactly is getting me off supposed to teach me control?" Because he really failed to understand her logic here. But at the same time, as she was pulling down his pants and boxers, he didn't really want to stop her.

"Because, you're not allowed to come until that timer I set goes off," She replied smugly, leaning in to lick her tongue across the tip of his erection. "And you have to let me do all the work. If you try to touch me or encourage me, I will stop, grab the duct tape and secure your hands together, and then start the time all over again."

"And if I come before it goes off?" He asked curiously, unable to hold back a groan as she ran her tongue up the base once more.

Elle smirked, placing one of her hands on his leg, sending a shock through it. "Then I'll make you regret it. So let's avoid that, shall we?" She asked, not even waiting before placing her mouth over his hardened member.

His eyes widened as he groaned out from the feeling of her small, warm mouth enveloping him. Even though he had sex once or twice before he became Sylar, oral was never something any of the girls had been willing to do. And Gabriel had been too shy to even think to ask. He was just so glad someone wanted to have sex with him. A little disgusting, in retrospect.

But now the one girl Gabriel had wanted more than anything else was running her tongue over the length, her hand coming up to tease and cradle his testicles, and she couldn't be farther from the angel he had once imagined her to be. And somehow, that made the scenario that much more appealing.

He had to wonder about her experience though, for as confident as she was acting, she was sloppy. The one time she had attempted to take him completely into her mouth, she had ended up choking, and he couldn't help but laugh. He'd have to ask her about that later, rile her up if nothing else.

But she began pressing kiss after kiss against his erection, sucking at the skin, and other thought was becoming nearly impossible to focus on. He felt the pressure begin to build up with him and he glanced over at the clock. Just how long had she set that timer for?

As if being able to read his thoughts Elle pulled away with a smirk on her lips, pinching the base of his cock now. "You still have a few more minutes. So you're going to have to hold it."

"And what if I don't?" Even as he asked the question, she began stroking and licking at him. More than anything, he wanted to come right there. Coat her pretty little face with him.

Elle didn't answer him but instead grinned, sending a tiny shock up his member, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She really was crazy. Why was that appealing? He should be angry at her, disgusted that she was doing something like this, wondering what kind of lesson this was supposed to be, but all he knew was that he didn't want her to stop.

Of all the times he had pictured her in his imagination, even after the betrayal, in a tiny shack in the middle of who knows where had never crossed his mind. In his imagination, he had always been in more control, grabbing her by the hair, forcing her to pleasure him, humiliating her, things like that. But this was different and appealing in its own sort of way. Not that he didn't want to dominate her still. But without his powers and with massive injuries, there wasn't much else he could but sit there.

And then finally, that damned alarm sounded off, and as if to reward for him, she let go of his base, and took him into her mouth as much as she could, sucking hard. He groaned out in response, his eyes fluttering shut as the white flash of release finally enveloped him.

Elle pulled away, choking a little, and she was glad that his eyes were closed, so he didn't see her look of disgust as she wiped her mouth. Okay, so it wasn't the worst taste in the world, but it wasn't the best either.

Sylar's eyes fluttered open just in time to see her stand, a smirk spreading across her lips. She grabbed some paper towels from the table, tossing them at him. "Now, you can clean up and think about what you've learned, I need some alone time." And before he could say anything in response, Elle made her way to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Sylar sighed softly, just staring at the door as she walked off. The only thing he learned about control today was that when she had it it was both frightening and exciting. And he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 9)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 9: Sylar overhears something he thinks he can use to his advantage and brings it up over dinner.

It seemed like Elle had left the room ages ago. Since then, Sylar had weakly gotten himself up, making his way toward the bathroom to wash up (and change into some of those clean clothes Elle had told him about) when he paused. What was that sound coming from Elle's bedroom?

His curiosity got the best of him as he carefully took a step closer to the door, pressing his ear against it. For not the first time, he wished he still had the super sensitive hearing. That was an ability that had been handy on more than one occasion, even if it had been a pain to learn to control at first.

But his thoughts were brought away from his lost powers as he caught the sound again, more clearly now.

A soft gasp, a moan, and then a murmuring of his name.

"_Gabriel"_

He smirked a little to himself at that. He was pretty sure he knew why she had been spending so much time in her room now. So Little Miss In control Company Girl wasn't quite as detached as she had pretended to be. He wondered, idly, what her dear Daddy would think with her masturbating, fantasizing about a serial killer she had helped create. If that wasn't the definition of messed up, than he didn't know what was.

Part of him wanted to barge in on her, pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless until she called out his true name. Because he had long ago stopped being Gabriel. He was Sylar, and that's the name he wanted to hear out of that pretty little lip stick covered mouth of hers. But the wound in his chest was still healing, and he was pretty sure the kind of sex he wanted to have with her would reopen it, and he really didn't want to have to deal with her sewing them up again. That was the definition of a pain in his ass.

Still, he'd have to keep in mind that she wanted him, for future reference. Once he was healed and he had his powers back, he'd teach her what name she was really supposed to be calling out.

"_Gabriel"_

That was definitely not it.

He shook his head and walked away from the door, feeling a little more even about things as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

~*~*~*~*~

Sylar frowned as he looked at the "dinner" Elle had served. How someone could manage to burn a frozen pizza was really beyond him. But this barely counted as dinner. And yet, it was a vast improvement over her breakfast attempts.

"I'm cooking from now on," He declared, taking a drink of his glass of water, wanting to avoid eating that burnt thing for as long as he possibly could.

"You're supposed to be recovering _Gabriel,"_ She chided him, eating her own food as if she didn't care that it was burnt. Maybe she didn't. "You're going to take much longer to heal if you're up and about all the time."

"And what about what you did with me earlier," Sylar asked, a Cheshire like grin spreading across his lips. "Was that supposed to help with my recovery to?"

"Well, there was a reason I blew you off instead of having full on sex."

"Why? You don't want to lose your virginity to a monster like me, is that it?"

Elle puffed her cheeks out a little, looking more than just a little annoyed at that. "Do you really think a virgin would have gone down on you like that? Besides which, it was an exercise in control, and generally, whoever is giving oral is in control, much more so than when having full on sex, which would still reopen your wounds."

"You really expect me to buy that that was part of the Company plan? Somehow, I doubt Daddy would approve of you giving head to a serial killer." He smirked a little, pleased at her obvious growing annoyance.

"Daddy doesn't dictate everything I do." She insisted, blowing a strand of hair out of her face now as her arms crossed over her chest.

Sylar leaned in, bringing a hand up to cup her neck, gripping it a little tightly, betraying the seemingly gentle action. "I think it was more than that. If it was just part of the job, you wouldn't have spent so long in your room afterward." His hot breath brushed against her ear.

"I heard you. I heard you calling out my name in soft, wanton breaths. Tell me, did you picture me as the soft and nerdy watchmaker, making love to you? Because that ship has sailed a long time ago. The only thing I'd want now is to fuck you. Or maybe kill you. But don't act like you're some perfect little agent, because we both know that's not why you're really here so why don't you stop playing with me and just own up to the truth. You want me. Even after all this time, you still want me. I wonder what that says about you."

He laughed softly, letting go of her, pulling away. "But it's too bad. You can't have me. I'm not anyone's thing to posses."

Elle stared at him for a moment or two, as if caught off guard by what he said. She had certainly not intended on him finding out about that. But there was no point in acting embarrassed. That would be only playing into his hand. So instead Elle got up, taking a few steps closer to Sylar. Even when he was seated, she was still barely taller than him.

"But don't you see?" Elle smirked, leaning down to press her lips against his. She allowed them to linger there for a moment or two before pulling away with a literal jolt of lightening. As he winced, her smirk grew even wider. "I always, always get what I want. And if I want you like you think I do, then perhaps you should be worried because I don't give up the things I want."

And then she turned on her heels, making her way back to her bedroom. She paused as she reached the door, turning to flash him a grin. "You can clean up after dinner, right? I figure if you're well enough to cook, you can clean." The door was shut behind her before he could even get a chance to answer her.

Sylar just stared down at his untouched pizza, wondering how she had turned things again so easily. He had been sure that this round, he was going to win. She was definitely a lot better at this sort of thing than he ever would have expected. He wasn't sure if that made him hate her more or like her. A little bit of both, probably.

He got up and started clearing the dishes, throwing away her disgusting excuse of a dinner. He wondered idly what the next morning was going to bring. What other kind of "lessons" she had planned. Just how was control lessons like giving him head supposed to help him with his powers? It just seemed like some sort of game to her.

Maybe it was time he showed her just how serious things could get. He smirked a little to himself at that. That was probably the best idea he had since he ended up in this hell hole.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 10)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 10: Sylar tries to even the score with Elle, but things don't go as planned.

Author's Note: This may be the last update for the next week or so. I have like three papers due. I'm going to die.

Sylar bided his time the best he could, waiting about an hour or so until he was positive that she was completely asleep. He had plenty of time to brood as he cleaned up the kitchen, looking around the drawers until he found something suitable to use. Something that would help him get the job done. It would be so much easier if he just had his powers, but going through that right now would only distract him, and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

He was making his way through the drawers, looking for something, anything he could use when he finally spotted something. A large butcher knife. A devious grin spread across Sylar's lips as he lifted up, glancing at the sharp blade almost lovingly. He was a little surprised Elle would have left something like this where he could get to it. She was either far too trusting, or not as smart as he originally thought her to be. One of the two. Or maybe a little bit of both.

He carefully made his way towards her bedroom, opening the door carefully. He frowned to see that she got a real bed while he had been sleeping on a medical cot. That wasn't fair at all. And yet, somehow, he wasn't at all surprised by it. She certainly seemed to be looking out for number one. Herself. Taking what she wanted with no regards to the consequences.

It made him so angry. The way she got under his skin. The way that she kept coming up on the winning side, that he couldn't just beat her. But he'd show her now. He'd show her who was really in control here.

He made his way toward her bed, glancing down to her figure lying there. She looked so…innocent almost. Instead of more provocative night clothing like he might have expected, she was sleeping in an oversized, faded "Guns and Roses" concert shirt. And somehow, that made her all the more appealing looking. But he couldn't let his libido distract him. Not right now.

He climbed onto the bed, one leg on each side of her so that he was straddling her. If he wasn't so fixated on killing her, he could almost imagine doing something else to her from this position. But now wasn't the time. It would never be the time for that. He had to kill her, get rid of her and find a way to get his powers back on his own. That was the only option.

And so he raised the knife and when he was about to plunge it into chest he felt a large electrical shock hit him, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Sometime during all of that, Elle had awoken, and she didn't look to happy.

Elle squirmed out from underneath him, sending out another shock, this time into the knife, which sent the electricity into him. Sylar cried out in pain, dropping the knife onto the ground. She smirked at this, climbing ontop of him. "You think Company Agents weren't taught to wake up at the slightest noise? Do you really think you're the first person who's tried to kill me in my sleep? To do bad things to me in my sleep? Because you're not. Sleep with one eye open, that's what Bennet always told me. "She smirked, pressing a hand against his wounds, sending in another shock, her grin widening as he cried out in pain.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" He managed to grunt out between cries of pain. God, she really was a sadistic little thing. Almost as bad as he was. Why was that a good thing in his mind? She really messed up his thoughts. He tried to sit up but fell back down, crying out in pain once more.

"I think you might have to be staying here with me for the night," Elle purred getting up from the bed, making her way over to the chest of drawers to dig around for something up. She bent over a little more than she needed to, giving him a nice shot of her pristine white panties.

Sylar groaned a little at that. That was the last thing he needed right now. And when she turned around he saw what she had been looking for. _Rope._ "What the hell is that for?" He snapped in annoyance, trying to sit up once more only to collapse in pain yet again. Shit. Injuries and being shocked was not a good combination. Not at all.

"You tried to kill me. And I need my beauty rest." Elle smirked, trying one of his hands to a bed post before moving onto the other. "But obviously, I can't trust you. And I don't want to be woken up every time you get the urge to make an attempt on my life." She moved onto start tying up his feet now. "So clearly, the only option is to make sure you can't do anything like that. Really. You've only brought it upon yourself. No one to blame but yourself, as always, _Gabriel."_

"You're a real bitch, you know that, right?" He sneered, struggling against the knots to no avail. Where had she learned to tie them so well? She didn't seem like the type who went to Boy Scout meetings or anything like that. Maybe this was just another part of her extensive Company training. He had no idea, really.

Elle just laughed a little at that, climbing back on the bed, positioning herself so she was curled up on top of him. "I have been told that a few times in my life. I've also been called a sadist, a sociopath, a whore, a cunt and a few other things. After a while, names like that just begin to lose meaning, don't you think?"

"Why the hell are you climbing on top of me? What do you plan on doing now, having your way with me?" He snarled, trying to once again struggle against the ropes. He would do anything to have his powers right now. If he had his powers, he would have never ended up in such a vulnerable position. Especially not with her of all people.

Elle just laughed a little at that, resting her head on his chest. "You wish. No, I just plan on sleeping here. Did you really think I was going to give up my bed to you completely? Do I look like the kind of girl who would make that sort of sacrifice?"

Sylar shook his head a little. "No, you don't look like the type of girl who likes to make any kind of sacrifice."

"I made one once," She murmured softly, her eyes beginning to flutter closed.

"And what was that?"

"You," She murmured.

"And just what the hell do you mean by that?" He growled, but it was no use. Elle was out cold. And once again, he was left with a lot more questions than answers, and the growing suspicion that winning against her was going to be no easy feat.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 11)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 11: Elle and Sylar almost have a breakthrough. Almost.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. The kink meme and fic fest had eaten my brain. And then I had writer's block with this story. And then drunken ficcing happened. I regret nothing.

Sylar woke up the next morning to Elle still asleep on his chest. He felt such a mix of emotions. Anger at himself for not finishing her off when he had the chance…and then something else too. He wasn't quite sure what that other feeling was, except that he didn't like it. What did her words matter? She was a dirty liar, trusting her would be like trusting a demon. And yet…he had to ask what she meant by that comment. What she meant when she said something about giving up him. It made it sound almost like...

Well, it made it almost sound like she cared about him or something like that, and he knew that couldn't be right.

He shifted his body the best he could against the bindings, trying to rustle her awake. It took a few minutes, but finally blue eyes snapped open in annoyance. Sleeping Beauty had awoken. And she didn't look too pleased about it either.

Elle gave his body a little shock as she looked up at him, her face still groggy with sleep. "What did you want? I was dreaming about Spock, and it was getting really hot so this better be good."

Sylar laughed a little at that. Elle watched Star Trek? That…was a little unexpected, to say the very least. "You said something last night; I wanted to ask you about it."

"Well, ask away," She yawned a little, resting her head back on his chest once more. Elle made a mental note that maybe they should sleep like this more often. It was pretty comfy, to say the very least.

"When we were talking about sacrificing something, you mentioned me as something you've sacrificed. What the hell did you mean by that?" He almost regretted saying it as soon as he did. It made him sound…weaker than he would have liked, but at the same time, he had to know. Besides, if she had feelings for him, he might be able to exploit them, use them to his advantage.

"I…" Elle bit her lip, and for once, she looked vulnerable. Unsure. Not in control like she had been since they arrived in this stupid shack in the middle of nowhere. Sylar couldn't help but smirk a little to himself at that. "I cared about Gabriel a lot. Which surprised me. He was just supposed to be a job."

Sylar raised a brow. "Why are you speaking as if Gabriel isn't me?"

Elle rolled her eyes a little at that. "Because he's not. He was sweet and innocent, but you're dark and dangerous, not that that doesn't have an appeal all of its own, mind you. But Gabriel. He worshipped me. He would have done anything for me. I didn't know how to handle that. Something so fragile. It couldn't last. So I chose to take the easy way out. I followed orders and destroyed the one thing I might have been able to love. And I created you. A demon made from an angel. You're much better suited for me now than Gabriel was then."

"Is that why you took on thi-" But before Sylar could even finish his question, he heard the familiar ring of Elle's cell phone.

Elle sighed, climbing off of him. "Rain check on the rest?" She asked with a grin as she went to the other room to take the call.

Sylar sighed. He knew that was her way of not so subtly telling the conversation wasn't going to be continued when she finished up her phone call. Damn. He laid his head on the pillow, listening for the bits of Elle's side of the conversation that he could pick up on.

"Daddy, I can take care of it myself."

"Daddy, I told you, he's still healing."

"No, Daddy, you don't need to send other agents here to help me. I can take of this myself."

And then he head Elle sigh heavily and snap the phone closed.

She made her way back out, looking at him. "If I untie you, can I trust you not to try to kill me again?"

Sylar smirked a little. "I refuse to make promises I may be unable to keep."

Elle laughed and began to undo the bindings. "Fair enough, but you need to rest t he best you can for the next day or two. Things have just gotten a little more complicated. We might have to make a run for it."

Sylar raised a brow slightly at that. What did she mean by that, exactly? He had no idea, but whatever she was talking about, it sounded sort of ominous, and he was not appreciating that vibe whatsoever.  
"Why the hell would we have to do a thing like that? Exactly what's going on, Elle?"

"You see, Daddy thinks I'm going to take you back to Primatech….I'm supposed to do that, but that was never my plan. But now he seems to be catching onto my motives, because he's sending in a couple of other agents to "assist" me with my mission. Which means, they're going to try to take you from me."

"And we couldn't have that," Sylar drawled sarcastically, sitting up in the bed to meet her eyes.

"Of course not," She purred, taking a step in to press a kiss against his lips briefly. "I still have so much to teach you. And if they take you from me, I'll never get to do it. And that would be a shame, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure a shame is how I would put it, but sure, it'd be something." Sylar didn't like the idea of relying on Elle more than he could throw her, but without his powers, he kind of had to rely on her. If he tried to go against Company agents by himself like this, he'd probably get caught. So he'd play along with Elle's game. "So where are we going, if not back to Daddy Dearest?"

"We're going to visit an old friend of yours. That one you got so defensive about before," Elle's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Dr. Suresh. He should be able to find you a cure. We just have to get to New York."

"And where exactly are we right now anyways?" Sylar found himself asking a question he probably should have asked a long time ago. But oh well. Better late than never, he supposed.

"Mexico."

"So, you want us to drive from here to New York without killing one another?"

Elle smiled. "How bad can it be?"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Devil In A Miniskirt (Chapter 12)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: What if the company had sent Elle to watch over Sylar in the beginning of Season 2 instead of Candice? Chapter 12: Two agents come for Sylar while Elle is out. Time for them to pull their stuff together and work as a team.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having some serious writer's block. However, this is the last chapter of this story. Fear not though, as this is the first of a trilogy, and the second story should be started up sometime in the next week or so!

The next three days went by quicker than either one of them expected them to. For the most part, Elle was busy making sure they had everything for their little road trip, often tying him up when she had to leave the shack. Sylar wasn't given much choice but to rest. By the end of the week, his chest wounds were much better healed. Soon enough, he might be strong enough to try over powering her again.

But he was beginning to think maybe it would be best to wait. She had the resources to most easily help him get back to New York. From there, he could find Mohinder on his own and force the scientist to help him. For now though, he would keep Elle around, until the moment when she became more annoying than useful.

He kept telling himself that was the only reason he was keeping her around. Maybe if he said it enough times to himself, it would become true. He could only hope.

It was on the third day that he was tied to the bed when two agents made their way into the shack. Elle had been out, filling the car she had picked up with gas. There was one female agent, a pretty girl with redish hair, and an older man.

"You know, we wouldn't have to be going through this trouble if Bob had given me this job originally like he was supposed to. That Elle is irresponsible. Everyone knows she has a soft spot for this guy. Not that I blame her, his looks are to die for," The girl muttered as she took a knife, beginning to undo his binds. Sylar remained silent for now, taking in the two. Even in better condition, there wasn't too much he could to fight back without his powers. He would have to make sure he played his cards just right.

Luckily, he was usually pretty good at that.

"Candice, cut down the chit chat. We have to get in and out before Elle gets back. That was our instructions. It doesn't matter what would should or could have been, it's the situation at hand that we have to deal with." The man seemed to be much more like the no nonsense type. Sylar definitely liked him better, if he had to choose a preference.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Peterson," Candice replied with a roll of her eyes. "I just wish I could see the look on the little bitch's face when she discovers she lost her toy."

"I'm nobody's toy," Sylar hissed, in annoyance, bringing a hand up to grasp around the girl's neck as soon as she unbounded them. "So, are you the one of us, or the one of them?"

"She's one of us, but her power is super lame. I mean, it's no wonder Daddy chose to send me to stay with you," came a voice from behind them. All three turned to see Elle standing at the door. Her hands were lifted in front of her, crackling with electricity. The smile on her face was anything but kind.

"It's about damn time you got here," Sylar snapped at her with a grin, tightening his grip against Candice's throat.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure we had fuel. Funny how cars don't run without it." Elle smirked a little, letting her electricity build up in her hands. "But it looks like I came just in time for the fun."

"Not so fast Elle," Peterson warned, pulling out a gun, but not any type of gun. It was a rather large sized water gun. He began pumping it up before spraying the girl down, causing Elle to spark and cry out in pain. "I was told by your father to bring you and Sylar back. You haven't been handling things the way he wanted you to. Your loyalties have been in question, and the fact that you tried to fight us will only make things worse." He let a few more sprays hit Elle, causing the blonde to fall down on the ground, huddling in a ball, bringing her knees up to her chest.

As Sylar watched Elle fall down in pain, his grip on Candice's neck only increased. He pressed a thumb against her windpipe, crushing it. He had read in a book once about the most sensitive points in a person's body. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but the knowledge was welcome now. He watched Candice flail and sputter for air until her body suddenly began to shift in his hands. As her pulse died down her neck became bigger, and suddenly she waved much more. She looked completely different from how she had when she had been alive.

Suddenly, Peterson had his real gun out and before he had the chance to shoot it, Sylar lifted up Candice (if that was even her real name)'s body the best he could, pushing it towards the older man. The weight of the corpse slammed the agent into the ground, knocking his gun out of his hand. Sylar quickly grabbed the gun and kept it pointed at Peterson while he took the sheet from the bed, throwing it over to Elle. "Dry off, so we can take care of this guy as quickly as possible."

Elle was a little too stunned to speak. He could have just made a run for it. But he helped her. Which meant he didn't hate her quite as much as he liked to pretend he did. She smirked a little to herself as she dried herself off; tossing the blanket away once she was done with it. She smirked a little as she approached Peterson now, her hands lighting up with electricity. Before he could pull out his water gun again she sent out a shock, causing him to collapse on the ground in pain.

"Help me grab him," Elle commanded Sylar, taking one side of the agent, waiting for the serial killer to take the other side as they began leading the man over toward the bed.

"What are we going to do with him anyways? Shouldn't we just kill him?" Sylar couldn't help but feel sort of antsy. If her father had sent these two after them, who was to say they didn't have backup waiting somewhere nearby? He was nothing, if not a bit paranoid.

"We will." Elle clarified as she began tying Peterson down with the ropes that had been previously used to tie Sylar down. "But we need to get some answers from him first."

Sylar frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, but we need to hurry to this up. Otherwise I'm going to leave without you."

Elle was about to make a comeback to that when Peterson groaned in pain and spoke. "I don't care what you two have planned, I'm not going to help you."

The blonde just laughed at that. "Isn't he just precious? He thinks we'll be giving him a choice." She placed her hand on Peterson's chest, giving him a shock. "I can make you tell me. Now. Is my father sending anyone else?"

Peterson hesitated, and Elle shocked him again, causing him to cry out in pain. "There are agents who are on standby, who he wants to send after you in case Candice and I don't come back."

"We'll have to start moving then." Elle pursed her lips and gave the man another shock. "What about the scientist my father hired? Is he still researching a cure for the loss of powers."

"You mean the virus? As far as I know, yes. "

"Virus? What virus, what is he talking about Elle?" Sylar grabbed her wrist, his face snarling in confusion.

"The real reason your powers are missing has nothing to do with your injuries, if that's what she told you," Peterson shot out. Maybe if he could cause discord between the two of them, he could use it to his advantage.

Elle gulped. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. She better just own up to the truth, or at least some of it. "I had nothing to do with the decision, but the Company did inject you with the Shanti Virus, something that neutralizes people's abilities." She smirked a little. "Why do you think I'm taking you to Suresh? I knew Daddy had him working on a cure. I told you. I'm not letting them have you."

He rolled his eyes. He eyed the gun in his other hand. For a moment there, it seemed like a good idea to just shoot her and go on his own. But if other agents were going to come after them, and he was without his powers, perhaps it would be best to keep her alive a little longer. He tightened his grip on her wrist and began tugging her toward the door. "We better head out now then, so they can't find us," He growled. The more time he spent with her, the more complicated everything got.

"One last thing before we leave." Elle wrenched her wrist out of Sylar's grip and smirked, turning back towards Peterson. She raised her hands and cupped them. "Now, we can't risk you reporting back to Daddy somehow, so this is where we'll have to say goodbye." She shot out a blast of electricity at him, watching as the clothes caught on fire. It would probably spread and burn the whole place down, but it didn't matter much now. She turned and headed out the door, pausing as she looked back at Sylar with a smirk.

"Are you ready for the roadtrip of a lifetime?"

Sylar sighed a little, and made his way to the passenger's side of the car. "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
